Koto
by Bianca -TAKA
Summary: E então eu o corrompi... em cima do altar, na frente de todos os santos e divindades. Ele era meu, acima dos céus. Acima das leis.


- Título: _**"Koto"**_

- Gênero: _**Yaoi / AU / Romance**_

- Beta: _**Ninguém. Portanto deve haver erros de concordância**_.

- Par: _**Reita x Ruki**_

- Disclaimer: _**Eles se pertencem.**_

- Alertas: _**+18 / Lemon / mudanças de POV's**_

- Sumário: _**"E então eu o corrompi... em cima do altar, na frente de todos os santos e divindades. Ele era meu, acima dos céus. Acima das leis."**_

_[N/A: Referência de pesquisas: Barsa (macropédia no.6 e no.8), Wikipédia. (-tira poeira da cara- a...tchin ;;') _

_koto: tipo de harpa a qual se toca em cerimônias religiosas com um tipo de palheta em cada dedo._

**xxxxxxx**

[Reita POV's

O observei deitado sobre a cama por alguns segundos, me pegando apenas sorrindo de forma maliciosa ao trazer novamente à minha mente todas aquelas vontades que tinha para com o corpo de Ruki em quase 1 ano de namoro. A timidez dele me impedia até mesmo de poder tocar com mais atrevimento a pele por debaixo da blusa!

E convenhamos, a carne era fraca.

Suspirei por longos minutos, me levando a devaneios obscenos e um descontrole hormonal fora de série, me deixando desconsertado.

Eu, Akira Suzuki, um adulto que tinha uma vida sexualmente ativa até conhecer aquele projeto de pessoa em um dos bares mais freqüentados da cidade. Ele havia me seduzido, e eu o conduzi até um dos cantos escuros daquele estabelecimento. Só me lembro bem de ter ganhado um murro no meio da cara por ter tocado-o numa região abaixo da cintura.

Hoje ainda existiam os socos, mas com toda a certeza com menos intensidade do que aquele, naquele dia. Lembro-me de ter até mesmo quebrado o nariz, sangrado o suficiente para alimentar um morcego e xingar o lenhador de grama até o banheiro, onde ele me acompanhou rindo de minha cara. Maldito...

Eu conseguia o amaldiçoar, e o amar ao mesmo tempo. De alguma forma, o pano bizarro que eu adequara a minha rotina viera a calhar num estilo fora do comum. As vezes espirrar era um sacrifício, mas ninguém poderia ver que a um ano meu nariz havia sido deslocado por alguém com menos da altura permitida em alguns brinquedos da Disney.

E a partir de um soco e pedidos de desculpas, e a vontade de conhecer o corpo do outro, me senti ainda mais seduzido.

Quanto se menos vê, mais quer ver!

E eu estava ficando louco em tê-lo na mesma casa, na mesma rotina, na mesma cama.

Analisei as pernas dele que, no momento presente, se encontravam entrelaçadas ao lençol e coberta, ao mesmo tempo em que os braços recolhiam um dos travesseiros ao corpo, abraçando fortemente. Então resolvi me aproximar. Só eu sabia da agonia que Ruki tinha em acordar sozinho na cama no dia seguinte.

Sentei na beirada, logo me debruçando sobre a cama e apoiando a cabeça na mão, podendo ter a melhor vista que meus olhos proporcionavam. Ruki era incrivelmente alvo, duas marcas de nascença e uma expressão branda quando estava dormindo. Ninguém, além de mim, conseguiria explicar o quão conservado era Ruki.

Até me divertia testando o menor.

-... Bom Dia, Reita...-aquele cumprimento resmungado e sonolento, só me fazia lembrar o porquê de termos decidido morar numa única casa em quase meio ano de namoro.

-Bom Dia.-minhas respostas nunca foram tão longas mesmo.

O vi remexer-se na cama, se aproximando ainda com o bendito travesseiro até mim, se aninhando como uma criança. Ele estava ali, com a diferença de uma droga de porção de plumas.

Às vezes me perguntava quem testava quem.

Ergui uma de minhas mãos e alcancei a face dele, acariciando a bochecha e tirando os fios de cabelo do caminho, fazendo desenhos abstratos até os lábios do pequeno, que o senti estremecer por algum momento.

E aquilo me atingiu fundo.

Bem lá em BAIXO.

Lá estava eu, submetido a mais uma rotina da manhã, de puro respeito e idolatração ao meu único e eterno amor sentimental.

Eu havia entregado meu pau junto a aliança prateada no dedo dele. E em questão de segundos já suava frio e afundava a face no travesseiro mais próximo. Eu queria dar risadas de nervosismo, correr na esquina e contratar uma boa prostituta que engolisse toda a minha tensão de um ano.

Deuses, como eu estava quase totalmente desesperado.

Sem jeito, sem pose, me afastei depositando um rápido beijo sobre a testa de Ruki, me direcionando para nada mais, nada menos, que o meu ouvinte de primeira classe: o banheiro.

Andei envergado para frente até fechar a maldita porta sem barulhos, me jogando debaixo do chuveiro e deixando a água correr, enquanto minha mão parava sobre meu amigo latejando, pedindo por um alívio imediato.

Sem mais pensar – se é que eu conseguia fazer isso naqueles momentos – dei a ele aquilo que clamava quase todas as manhãs. E uma vez só não parecia bom o suficiente nas últimas semanas. E nessa última vez, parecia insaciável.

Eu estava louco.

Naquela manhã eu demorei mais que o normal, fazendo de todas as formas que, quando saísse, meu baixo ventre não parecesse uma daquelas tardes de acampamento, onde a maldita barraca nunca colabora.

-... Preciso ocupar minha mente...-resmungando, o avistei na cozinha fazendo nosso almoço. Sim, eu realmente havia demorado muito. Passei meus olhos sobre toda a casa, tentando buscar algo que tirasse a idéia de foder Ruki na cozinha da minha insana cabeça.

Consegui visualizar Ruki debruçado sobre a mesa da sala, uma blusa branca daquelas que ele costumava usar quando ia dormir, e suas pernas afastadas, gemendo meu nome e implorando que me adiantasse.

Chacoalhei a cabeça.

Fitei a janela e vi Ruki com as mãos atadas na grade, um pano na boca, sua pele tão corada como o de costume, e seu corpo queimando enquanto suas pernas enlaçavam minha cintura.

Dei-me um tapa imediatamente.

Estendi a mão e alcancei o telefone na base, digitando alguns números rapidamente e deitei no sofá, esperando ansioso que o ser do outro lado da linha não se demorasse. O que eu tinha a tratar era de extrema urgência.

Eu não queria admitir, mas...

-Alô, Uruha?-suspirei fundo, longo, pesado.-Céus... O que eu faço pra conseguir transar com Ruki?

O que veio a seguir foi uma tempestade de risos. Maldita Barbie, tão gay quanto qualquer um da turma. Loiro, alto, manequim das marcas mais caras do país. E eu só queria colocá-lo amarrado num trilho de trem.

-Estou falando sério... Me diz!-bati, "acidentalmente", com o fone na minha testa.

Fiquei em silêncio por mais de dez minutos, só escutando todos os tipos de morais a qual Uruha tinha mania de dizer, e os adicionais sobre sua vida, as quais jamais fariam meu problema se resolver.

Estava prestes a desligar na cara daquele maldito egocêntrico – talvez não mais que eu -, quando depois de quase meia hora ele tocou no meu assunto particular. Escutei o procedimento, a preparação, todas as coisas que uma pessoa como Ruki ficaria submetido a mim.

E pela primeira vez eu iria agradecer gentilmente a ajuda do loiro atrás do telefone, se não fosse a sua última e insana idéia.

-Reita? O que aconteceu?-ele me encarava, o avental sujo de molho branco. Eu quase chorei...

-... Ahn, eu...-desconcentrado.-... Era Uruha me importunando de novo.-me desviei de um dos problemas. Mas o segundo estava crescendo, e de forma descontrolada.

-Vocês... Mas não precisava bater com força o telefone. Se quebrar, teremos que trocar!-me avisou algo óbvio, que eu, em estado são, o zoaria até começar me bater. Mas não... Eu estava quase arrancando todos os fios claros de minha cabeça.

-Certo...-puxei uma das almofadas e a coloquei sobre meu colo, apertando e rezando que fosse passageiro, ou seria a terceira vez no dia.-Ahn, Ruki!-o chamei, colocando uma parte do plano em ação.-Mais tarde... Quer dar uma volta em um parque próximo?

Ele voltou-se para mim, tirando o avental e mostrando-se pensativo. Era incrível como ele era lindo, até agindo daquela forma inocente. Só me desgastava a sua timidez extrema, que eu jurei suportar no instante em que coloquei aquela jóia de prata em seu dedo.

-Certo! Não tenho trabalho pra terminar mesmo!-alargou um sorriso, sentando-se ao meu lado e deitando a cabeça sobre a almofada.

-Que bom.-o vi aninhar-se daquela forma em meu colo, pegando uma de minhas mãos e entrelaçando os dedos. O tipo de relacionamento que Ruki levava comigo, às vezes, parecia tão infantil...-...-naquele momento, o admirar parecia suficiente.

-... Hn? Daijobu, Reita?-a voz dele rouca, confortada ao carinho que eu lhe dava, me parecia quase um momento de devaneios.

-Hai... Está tudo bem.-por mais que minha mente estivesse pirando gradativamente, a nova idéia ocupava a outra metade em pensar nos novos planos que eu vinha tomando a dez minutos atrás.

Meu polegar acariciava as costas da mão dele, enquanto minha mão livre passeava sobre o desenho do rosto dele, beirando os láo livre passeava sobre o desenho do rosto dele, beirando os linha tomando a dez minutos atr quase um momento de devaneios. vezbios, as bochechas, o queixo e tudo a qual eu tinha direito.

"Dê segurança."

A voz daquele maldito modelo estava latejando em minha mente. Eu havia conseguido captar uma boa parte das idéias, e estava completamente preparado para colocar em prática. Mas minha mente sempre me pregava peças, e eu percebi, que nesse quase um ano, eu não havia dado nem metade das coisas que Ruki merecia.

-Você é lindo.-as palavras saíram naturais, enquanto meus olhos se perdiam mas pálpebras dele, logo encarando os olhos negros assustados e sua bochecha repentinamente rubra como nunca.

-Co...como...?-acho que havia o sentido engasgar, ato que me reagiu como uma leve risada.

-Você é lindo.-tornei a repetir, deslizando as costas de minha mão até a base de seu pescoço, onde ali mesmo estendi os carinhos até a nuca de meu pequeno parceiro.-Seu rosto... Seu corpo... Você.-eu estava o elogiando, espontâneo.-A sua voz também, me hipnotiza. Já pensou, em... Sei lá... Largar a bateria?

-... ...?-acho que havia o envergonhado tanto, que apenas a sua expressão de dúvida cobria toda a sua face.

-Comece canto. Além do mais...-resolvi descontrair.-Você some atrás da bateria.-de brinde, um soco no braço.

-Baka!-o vi se revoltar, e estava prestes a se levantar de meu colo, o que eu rapidamente tratei de prendê-lo em meus braços, sorrindo.-...Brincadeira. Mas é uma sugestão.-nossos rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Eu não resistiria.

Seu silêncio fora como um pedido que eu continuasse a quebrar todo aquele espaço entre nós. Unindo nossos lábios, mordisquei o inferior dele, apreciando o sabor adocicado que tinha a boca de Ruki enquanto sua língua se atrevia a encontrar com os meus lábios, lambendo-os e pedindo que fosse invadido.

Aquilo havia me soado tão pornográfico.

Aprofundei o beijo, tomando-o todo e completamente para mim, sentindo seu corpo tremer ao mais leve movimento de minha língua contra a sua.

Seus braços me enlaçaram pela nuca, nos forçando a não separar daquilo até que algum tipo de necessidade fosse sanado. Ruki naquele momento era sempre tão mais necessitado que eu, que eu chegava a pensar que o possuiria no meio da sala. Do quarto. Da sacada. E de qualquer lugar que nos beijávamos.

Minha mão tentou se atrever numa aventura diferente, até mesmo dita como desconhecida. Deslizei e espalmei minha mão sobre o tórax dele, alisando-o lentamente sem que se assustasse.

Eu estava crente, cego, que Ruki seria meu naquele momento.

-Gente, vocês não tem noção.-... Maldita Barbie.-Eu repensei, e cheguei à conclusão que sem uma ajudinha o Ue-chan não conseguiria, então...-ele finalmente virou-se para nós, deparando-se com uma cena praticamente épica.-... Ou...

Ruki adiantou-se em abaixar a blusa a qual eu erguia com uma mão ao mesmo tempo em que massageava a pele. Os lábios inchados e rubros, as bochechas na mesma tonalidade rósea.

E a minha única vontade era de pendurar Uruha de ponta cabeça na janela de meu prédio, pelo pau.

[Ruki POV's

Nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha em minha vida. Lá estava o cara mais bonito do país, o corpo masculino mais desejado, e que eu julgava o mais perfeito. Uruha me era o padrão perfeito de um corpo, e eu me sentia ainda mais rebaixado só de pensar em todas as coisas que o mais velho estaria elaborando, as críticas, em olhar o meu bizarro corpo.

Eu me odiava fisicamente. E isso respondia completamente a utilização em massa de roupas.

Desvencilhei-me dos braços de Reita e me coloquei sentado corretamente no sofá ao lado dele, olhos baixos e eu podia sentir as minhas bochechas queimando mais que o normal.

-Ahn... é... olá Uruha!-tratei de me levantar, fazendo o perfeito cumprimento de noventa graus e apontando a poltrona a nossa frente.

-Não precisa dessa formalidade toda.-eu o vi balançar a mão, caminhando até a poltrona que eu havia indicado e sorrir gentilmente, como um perfeito cavalheiro. As etiquetas de Uruha eram tão invejáveis...

-É, aqui a gente é bem entre amigos.-escutei Reita rosnar, o que fez eu me sentir ainda mais envergonhado.

Eram nesses momentos que eu me lembrava da boa amizade dos dois, que durava quase dezesseis anos. Já havia escutado a história de ambos. Tentativas de bandas, até que finalmente resolveram entrar na faculdade, mas em cursos diferentes.

Isso havia resultado do bom emprego de Reita como dono da Deal Design, enquanto Uruha havia se formado em cinema, depois conseguido um curso de fotografia. No final, optou pelo mundo da Moda. Eu sequer sabia qual era a marca a qual ele dava fama no momento. Eram tantas, e em tão pouco tempo.

Tão famosos... e eu só ganhava algo escrevendo livros de drama.

Talvez fosse uma das minhas visões negativas. Viver com gente famosa tão perto, e me colocar no último degrau da escada.

Mas Reita jamais havia percebido esse meu constrangimento... eu acho.

Isso porquê eu ainda não havia mencionado nas demais figuras da turma, que logicamente só me colocariam mais no poço.

Me adiantei em pendurar o casaco de Uruha, recebendo um olhar negativo de Reita, que não trouxe nenhum significado. Tratei de mostrar a língua aquele pervertido e rumei para a cozinha, visando terminar o almoço.

Mas a conversa alheia me atraia tanto...

-Então... pensou no que eu falei?-a voz de Uruha parecia totalmente despida daquela classe que eu sempre mantinha em mente. Ele parecia mais humano na presença de Reita.-Não vai me dizer que aquilo te assustou, Ue-chan!-o ouvi rir, da forma mais homem que eu podia imaginar.

-Cala boca, babaca!-Reita sempre rosnava quando estava constrangido. Que tipo de assunto estavam tratando para Reita ficar daquele jeito, tão desconsertado?-Não me assusta... mas...

-Mas?

-Você sabe que é ilegal, seu lesado.

Ilegal? O que seria tão misterioso assim, a ponto de ser ilegal? De alguma forma, meu corpo me forçava a grudar os ouvidos na parede e a mão no batente, quase me denunciando. Me ajeitei, encarando o fogão rapidamente e então tornei a prestar total atenção ao que acontecia na sala.

-Você fala como se fosse algum crime, Akira.-o suspiro de Uruha fora tão alto, que eu havia escutado como se tivesse sido na minha orelha.-Apenas não é legalizado...

-... se não é legalizado, é porque é ilegal! Takashima eu vou te bater!

-Calma! Calma! Ah! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, bosta!-tive que conter minhas risadas naquele exato momento.

-... talvez. Mas como vou fazer?

-Não precisa por tão explicitamente no papel. Não por enquanto...-parecia pensativo. Se é que eu conseguia ver Uruha pensar, depois do que eu havia escutado segundos atrás.-Vá até a casa de Deus! Ele é a salvação!-o escutei pausar.-Mas o seu problema é questão de milagres... é...

-Uruha!-escutei uma das almofadas de meu sofá novo voar. Ah, se sujassem...

-Desculpa! A-Ai ai! Solta meu cabelo, tonto!-alguns barulhos de tapas, tipicamente de quando crianças resolvem se atracar. E eu não conseguia acreditar que homens de quase trinta anos ainda brincavam disso.

-Não está ajudando. Além do mais... não sei se...

-Se vai ter aceitação?-o barulho de isqueiro sendo acesso atingiu meus tímpanos, assim como a minha repentina vontade de voltar a fumar compulsivamente.-Cara... se eu tivesse ficado a apenas três meses na mesma casa que você, já tinha enlouquecido e--- AI! Ta, ta! Calma, droga!-como eram engraçadinhos juntos...-O que eu quis dizer é o seguinte...

Deuses! Eu estava sentindo cheiro de queimado por toda a cozinha! E minha vontade voluntária de ser curioso fora mortalmente cortada pela quase expansão daquele cheiro. Corri até o fogão, o abri e tirei de lá a carne afogada em molho. Não tinha queimado... tanto. Se cortasse as pontas, tudo estaria perfeito!

Eu precisava de mais aulas com Kai e Aoi.

Ambos sócios num dos restaurantes mais famosos do Nihon. E pra completar, o mais velho era noivo de Uruha.

Ah... meu ego.

Pousei a carne sobre o fogão e soltei um longo suspiro. Minha mente estava dispersa, tentando buscar alguma inspiração concreta para os próximos capítulos de minha história. A novela não estava ruim. Eu só não conseguia escrever tanto drama dês dos tempos remotos, até conhecer Reita.

Eu me sentia a vontade em escrever romances, ultimamente.

E quando voltei para a sala, crente que chamaria Uruha para almoçar, o peguei despedindo-se de Reita na porta, um forte aperto de mão e um soquinho no ombro.

-Tão cedo assim?-sorri para o loiro mais alto, que igualmente me retribuiu, acenando.

-Sabe como é... Aoi resolveu marcar um comercial do restaurante. E adivinha quem vai esfregar alguns pratos na coxa?-brincou, se alisando até o joelho.

-...-eu estava vermelho.

-Vaza Uruha, vaza vai.-Reita deu mais um soco, amigável, abrindo a porta e acenei para Uruha nesse tempo.

Observei Reita trancar a porta e voltar-se para mim, sorrindo daquela forma que eu tinha de me conter, para não morrer de vergonha. Respirei profundamente, sorrindo de forma angelical e apontando a cozinha.

-Vamos comer? Eu consegui fazer aquela carne do restaurante do Kai e do Aoi!-anunciei, vendo a satisfação na face de Reita como a minha própria.

-Nossa! Essa eu quero ver, Ru-chan!

Apelido carinhoso, que sempre me afastava os desejos carnais, trazendo quase como avalanche ao meu coração romântico as boas sensações de estar namorando Reita.

Almoçamos conversando animadamente sobre assuntos, como sempre, aleatórios. Nada fazia muito sentido, e tudo parecia tão perfeitamente ligado. Até o breve momento de tocar a mão dele me fez parar de raciocinar e o encarar, assim como o próprio. Me senti como uma colegial: boba, e apaixonada.

Tratei de chacoalhar a cabeça e voltar a abocanhar toda a comida, me levantando rapidamente e apontando o quarto a qual dividíamos todas as noites.

-E-eu vou me trocar, rápido, e vamos sair, né?-tentei não enrolar as palavras o máximo possível.-Então... é...-novamente, eu estava vermelho.

-... hehe, baka. Sim, eu te dou licença.-o vi fazer um sinal para me expulsar. Mostrei o dedo do meio, como de costume, e rumei ao quarto, tentando arranjar alguma roupa que fosse apropriada.

Encarei o armário, as gavetas, os cabides. No canto, quase esquecido, aquela mesma jaqueta que eu usava no dia que conheci Reita. Naquela noite, eu tinha quebrado o nariz dele... como eu era exagerado. Só porque, num ato natural de tocar quem se beija, eu me senti extremamente envergonhado. Desde então, os toques de Reita sempre tiveram uma dose de limites.

Com um sorriso, resolvi vestir aquela jaqueta e uma blusa branca de manga longa. Mania. Calças simples escuras, cinto e sapato branco com um leve toque de salto. Escovei meus dentes, escutando-o se trocar no quarto.

E quando saí, Reita me surpreendera visualmente.

-Hum.-parei com as mãos na cintura, analisando-o de cima a baixo. Notei as calças largas cheias de detalhes rasgados, ribites e cintos. A regata de sempre combinada a um casaco pesado preto de couro cheio de cintos o enfeitando. Reita estava deslumbrante.-Wow.

-Baixinho.-o vi virar-se finalmente para mim, ajeitando a gola do casaco e sorrindo.-O que? Está me olhando quase arrancando as minhas roupas, sabia?

-...-até quando eu ainda continuaria a ficar vermelho com frases?-Não diga bobeiras. Estou apenas elogiando e apreciando o seu novo bom gosto por se vestir bem.-retruquei, sorrindo maroto e colocando a carteira, amiga inseparável, no bolso traseiro da calça.

-... o que você quis dizer com isso??-o escutei bufar, dando um passo pesado em minha direção.-Levei como ofensa, hein!-ele estava, divertidamente, nervoso.

-Eu te elogiei-fiz a minha voz mais inocente e indefesa, vendo-o abaixar a guarda, como eu gostava. Eu gostava de dominar Reita, algumas vezes.

-Ahn... obrigado, baka.-ele parecia ainda mais gracioso girando os olhos e estendendo a mão para mim, como me chamando para mais perto.

Não recusei esse pequeno e silencioso pedido. Segurei sua mão e me aproximei, dando beijos em seu queixo, depois até o lábio inferior, onde me atrevi a morder com um pouco de força. O senti estremecer por algum momento, e seu baixo ventre me parecia animar com a brincadeira que eu fazia em apenas lhe acariciar a nuca.

-Rei-chan...

-...Hn...?

-Seu amigo está animado.-me afastei para rir, achando a cara ruborizada dele meu divertimento do dia.

[Reita POV's

Eu ia carbonizar em alguns minutos. Talvez segundos. Ele conseguia me excitar apenas tocando qualquer parte de meu corpo. E ria daquela forma, me fazendo esquecer que ele também era do mesmo sexo que eu. Não se ria do namorado quando estava com o pau latejando. Se faziam outras coisas, tudo, para conseguir aliviar o outro.

Mas era Ruki... ah, santa sacristia.

Contei até algum número que minha mente seguia, puxando-o pela mão até fora de casa –ele ainda em risos- e tratei de e acalmar no elevador. Por sorte, não era nenhum estado crítico. Encostei ao fundo do lugar quadrado e evitei olhar a boca rubra de Ruki, soltando e respirando o ar de forma pesada devido a corrida que havíamos tido até ali.

Deuses, ele não podia ser menos pornográfico as vezes?

-Não precisava... correr tanto...!-o escutei reclamar, tirando metade da jaqueta e abanando a camisa. Eu NÃO olhei.

-... vou me lembrar disso.-respondi meio desconexo, sem abrir os olhos, escutando a chegada do térreo em seguida.

Caminhamos pelas ruas alguns minutos, mãos dadas, ignorando os olhares, as vezes, pesados sobre nossos corpos. Eu ainda conseguia pensar no que Uruha havia me dito mais sedo de uma forma quase tão freqüente do que quando eu imaginava Ruki nu.

Além do mais, eu estava na casa dos 30 anos.

Eu estava ficando velho, sem sexo a quase um ano e meio –quando conheci Ruki estava sem transar a meio ano... eu era louco.- e o pior de tudo... comprometido. Eu não tinha desculpas.

Avistei, de onde estávamos, o parque. A lagoa estava incrivelmente cheia de crianças brincando ao redor, e alguns idosos sentados ao longo dos bancos que ali existiam. Pelo tamanho, logo me toquei que era o parque da catedral da cidade.

Eu estava sendo perseguido.

Olhei ao final de toda aquela extensão de verde, encarando de frente a enorme construção, a casa de Deus, a moradia daqueles padres pervertidos. Hn...

Puxei meu pequeno pertence pelas estradas estreitas asfaltadas do lugar, tentando ignorar a presença daquela enorme construção. Minha cabeça ainda estava confusa o suficiente para criar descargas imperceptíveis, que poderiam me levar a loucura imediata. Se é que era possível.

Ruki parecia entretido em olhar em volta e buscar inspirações para as novelas que escrevia. Lembrando que, eu jamais me metia em seu trabalho. Ele sempre parecia concentrado demais quando começava a ler e escrever cada palavra detalhada demais que me deixava confuso. Certo dia, resolvi ler uma poesia antiga dele.

Nunca havia me sentido tão deprimido como aquela vez.

Lembro até de ter ficado em casa, agarrado à ele, como uma criança. Estava sendo ridículo, infantil e exagerado, mas eu havia sentido uma necessidade descomunal de protege-lo de suas próprias palavras. Ficava repassando em minha própria mente o que ele sentia, o que tinha passado, o que estava passando. Eu apenas queria mima-lo por um tempo.

Essa boa lembrança me fez rir como um bobo enquanto andávamos. Ele, claramente, percebeu.

O senti entrelaçar mais os dedos, não deixando nenhum vácuo, e em seguida beijou as costas da minha mão. Ele conseguia despertar tantas sensações em mim. Ele conseguia me fazer esquecer a tensão por algum momento. Eu tinha um tipo de anjo ao meu lado, que nem a maior oferta de emprego me faria larga-lo.

Naquele instante, aquela vontade de protege-lo veio de forma ainda mais intensa.

Parei de caminhar, procurando algo que pudéssemos nos sentar por alguns instantes. Eu queria admira-lo, e escutar um pouco de sua voz, que até então estava ausente. O puxei para um banco vago, bem debaixo de uma das árvores de cerejeiras que não tardariam em florescer, por mais que estivéssemos entrando no verão –e esta árvore atrasada, o que não era incomum-. Com toda a certeza eu o traria no mês que vem para vê-la.

-Logo termina a primavera.-o escutei suspirar, como se anunciasse uma notícia ruim.

-Ahn... é sim.-sorri para ele, o puxando mais para perto pelo ombro.

-Não está triste? Você gosta tanto da primavera.

Parei para pensar no que ele havia me dito. Ruki e eu éramos completamente inversos quanto as estações. Eu gostava da primavera, ele do inverno. E por incrível que pareça, havíamos nos conhecido em pleno verão. Era até engraçado de se parar para pensar em algo tão banal.

-Meu motivo de alegria sempre esteve constantemente presente, Ru-chan.

[Ruki POV's

-...

Abaixei o rosto, vermelho novamente. Era novo escutar palavras assim de Reita, todas bem elaboradas e com algum sentido sentimental. Aquele passeio estava me rendendo muito mais do que pensava. Ultrapassava minhas expectativas.

Me aninhei em seu corpo, espalmando uma mão em seu tórax e depositando um beijo tímido em sua bochecha. Demorei alguns segundos absorvendo entre minhas narinas o perfume adocicado que Reita usava, até sentir seus dedos deslizarem pelas minhas costas em um carinho quase imperceptível, porém necessário.

Eu era completamente dependente dele, a muito tempo.

Era rara as vezes que ele se apresentava assim, tão atencioso e carinhoso. Muitas vezes eu queria brigar com ele, tentando me defender, que há anos já tinha passado do colegial. Mas a forma, o jeito, cada mínimo detalhe me levava a abaixar toda e qualquer guarda que eu teimava em erguer a minha volta, e me aninhar aos seus mimos.

Reita era especial não só a minha vida, mas para a minha explicação de existência. O que não diferenciava muito... mas em minha mente fazia muito sentido. Reita era a lógica de eu conseguir andar, respirar e amar todos os dias, novamente.

Um dia era diferente do outro. Nada era igual. Tudo era Reita. Eu me sentia levemente –ou completamente- obsessivo. Mas tinha certeza que ele nunca se incomodou, assim como eu adorava as formas que ele agia para quase colocar uma etiqueta enorme com seu nome em minha testa.

Deixei uma risada boba soar por meus lábios, o sentindo remexer-se embaixo de mim, rindo igualmente, tentando descobrir o porque que eu estava rindo. Ele claramente não precisava imaginar minha testa com o nome dele brilhando em néon.

-Takanori...-ergui a cabeça ao chamado de meu verdadeiro nome, o encarando fixamente com um leve ar de preocupação. Quando Reita usava-o, provavelmente era algo extremamente sério.

-Hn?-insisti que falasse tamanho o momento que ele dera me encarando.

-... quero viver com você... pra sempre.

Reita não tinha um outro dia para me falar aquilo? Eu me sentia facilmente atingível hoje, e ele agindo e falando coisas que me deixavam desconsertado não ajudava que eu voltasse ao meu estado normal.

Mergulhei minha face ao peito dele, apertando a manga de seu casaco e me calando por longos segundos. Eu não iria chorar na frente dele como um bobo. Preferia tentar reprimir, engolir cada gota salgada que estavam a transbordar de meus olhos e tentar responde-lo imediatamente sem soluçar.

Tentativas em vão... eu era um tolo apaixonado. E estava feliz por isso.

-...A...Aki...ra...-eu estava soluçando, baixo e constantemente, me agarrando cada vez mais forte a sua roupa e limpando as lágrimas no tecido.

-Baka...

O senti passar a mão de minhas costas até minha nuca, me acariciando e brincando com as mechas de meu cabelo lentamente. Ele esperou, com um sorriso bobo, eu parar de chorar. A paciência que ele tirava, sabe-se Deus de onde, eram sempre inesperadas e nas melhores horas em que eu precisava. Eu queria me bater por estar chorando, me afundando num mar de contradições divertidas.

-... porque está chorando, baka?-a pergunta era divertida, me fazendo rir no meio dos soluços, tentando me explicar.

-Porque... porque sim...!-tentei me mostrar revoltado, em vão.-Porque...-respirei, trazendo ar suficiente para me recompor e me colocar sentado de forma correta, abaixando o rosto e deixando as mechas levemente molhadas pelas lágrimas grudarem em minha face. Sorri, alargava cada vez mais o sorriso martelando as idéias em minha mente, para finalmente o encarar após alguns segundos.-... Akira... eu também... quero viver pra sempre com você.-vi seus olhos brilharem.-Viver com você todo o tempo que nos for dado.

-Então casa comigo, Takanori.

O dia realmente prometia mais do que eu esperava.

[Reita POV's

Reparei na boca dele parar de se movimentar no ar. As palavras pareciam ter morrido no meio do percurso, e todo o seu raciocínio igualmente estacionado em algum canto de sua mente.

Foi aí que eu comecei a repensar e calcular no que EU havia acabado de falar.

Se ainda tivesse alguma tonalidade zoativa, algum gesto tonto, uma risada minha, eu ainda poderia pensar no caso e elaborar tudo de uma forma menos chocante e mais aceitável. Eu sequer tinha provas de que ele aceitaria, ou então se tínhamos condições – religiosas e oficiais - de consagrar tal cerimônia. Mas não... eu estava totalmente sério. E Ruki em choque.

-Deuses... Ruki! Ruki!-me forcei a sair de meu estado de transe para tentar traze-lo de seu próprio.

Era engraçado vê-lo de boca aberta, uma das mãos suspensas no ar e os olhos presos no horizonte. Se eu fosse um pouco mais maldoso, teria colocado-o de pé no meio da praça como uma bela estátua. Não... eu chamaria a Infantaria para ninguém toca-lo. Melhor assim, sentado ao meu lado tentando calcular o meu pedido.

O chacoalhei pelos ombros, constei se ainda respirava, o levantei imediatamente do banco. Ali não era um bom lugar para conversarmos profundamente sobre o assunto, e Ruki parecia bem disposto a não conversar e respirar por algum tempo.

Deixei uma risada nervosa se instalar de meus lábios, o enlaçando pela cintura e o puxando de volta pra casa. Eu PRECISAVA achar alguém para por toda a culpa. E ninguém melhor que rogar toda a praga para Uruha, pessoa, ser, projeto de humano em estado de teste e pedra de meu sapato a anos. Se ele não houvesse me enfiado a tal idéia de casamento na cabeça, talvez aquilo não tivesse acontecido.

Eu estava sendo redondamente pessimista, o que não combinava comigo.

A volta para casa pareceu carregada de tensão e silêncio. Não só parecia, como estava repleta de um ar pesado. Eu havia errado? De certa forma, não havia pensado nas conseqüências e possibilidades. No país, não era aceito o casamento homossexual.

Quem sabe, viajar para algum país que oficializasse tal matrimônio?

Chacoalhei a cabeça pela quarta ou quinta vez naquele dia, o puxando para dentro do elevador novamente. Acho que havíamos ficado nem três horas fora de casa, o que era raro. Quando Ruki e eu saíamos, o passeio tardia até depois do toque de recolher. Mas hoje era um dia repleto de raridades.

Abri a porta para ele, fechando assim que o escutei se jogar no sofá. A boca ainda aberta – o que quase me levava a procurar um inseto dentro -, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto fixo do chão, provavelmente afogado nas próprias idéias e o choque a qual eu havia lhe proporcionado tão de repente.

Eu não era de melosidades. Carinhos bobos. Promessas eternas.

Na verdade, eu tinha um horror enorme a promessas. Quanto a ele, já havia passado por tantas promessas, e todas rompidas por desgraças que eu preferiria esquecer por ele. Não éramos um casal predestinado a se juntar no santo matrimônio. O "pra sempre" assustava a ambos, então, porque eu não havia, pelo menos, grifado e colocado em itálico a palavra _casamento _em minha mente, me forçando a repensar várias as vezes, durante dias e semanas?

Ah... eu era um impulsivo.

-Ruki...-o chamei baixo o suficiente para duvidar se havia me escutado. Me aproximei, tocando seu ombro e o forçando me encarar. Por alguns segundos eu não soube o que falar, encarando a face rubra e chocada de meu pequeno. Eu não sabia se havia feito o bem ou o mal para ele, e isso me mantinha inseguro.

Será que um pedido tão árduo e eterno havia o assustado? Eu me mataria se começasse a perder Ruki lentamente por um deslize meu. Se o visse se afastar de mim todos os dias, se o café da manhã do dia seguinte não tivesse seu aroma, e as tardes cansativas não me ansiassem vê-lo no cair da noite... eu me mataria.

Eu teria de virar capacho, escravo, enfeite da casa para tentar recompensar toda aquela frustração que eu estava passando à Ruki. E estava preparado para começar agora.

-Reita... eu vou... tomar um banho...-o escutei falar pausadamente, apoiando-se no braço do sofá e levantando-se, tomando rumo ao banheiro.

-... Claro.

Eu não tinha muito o que fazer agora. Tomei seu lugar no sofá, deixei as pernas levemente afastadas e apoiei os cotovelos nas coxas, segurando assim a cabeça entre ambas as mãos. Esfreguei a face com o palmo, tentando puxar minha franja irregular para trás. Eu estava nervoso. Muito nervoso.

Naquela noite cheguei a achar que ficaria louco. Aquele silêncio mortal, estrangulando minhas entranhas até pesar sobre meus olhos de uma forma negativa. Ruki demonstrava-se em estado vegetativo até mesmo na hora de se deitar ao meu lado da cama.

Eu já havia mencionado que odiava o silêncio?

Ergui meus olhos em direção ao relógio de cômoda, encarando os números em vermelho cintilante, constando que já se passava das duas da madrugada. No dia seguinte eu teria que trabalhar. Já conseguia imaginar meu desempenho.

O escutei se remexer na cama. Eu não era o único ainda incomodado com tal situação. Respirei profundamente, fechando com um pouco de força os olhos e abrindo os lábios numa distância suficiente para chamar a atenção dele e iniciar alguma conversa boba. Talvez, mais adiante, reverter o pedido.

Eu não sei bem, mas parecia que Ruki conseguia me impedir sempre de começar a conversa.

Senti suas pequenas mãos me tocarem a cintura e a outra agarrar o tecido da regata em minhas costas. Eu adorava o formato que aquelas mãos tinham. Por mais que ele fosse homem, suas mãos pareciam mais delicadas que o comum. Sempre bem cuidadas e macias, a qual eu constei, pela milionésima vez, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele com minha mão vaga.

Podia me virar e o encarar para saber o que acontecia para ele estar agindo daquela forma dês do parque. Mas seu corpo de encaixando cada vez mais ao meu, sua testa enterrando-se quase perto a minha nuca... nada me fazia virar.

-Você está bem?-indaguei como mania, sentindo-o sorrir por cima de minha pele, a qual arrepiou-se por alguns segundos.

-Perdão a minha reação.-outra mania dele era pedir desculpas por nada. Mas todas eram, sem exceções, cativantes.-Caiu a ficha... agora.-sussurrou perto de meu ouvido, como se obrigasse que aquelas palavras – e as próximas – fossem profundamente enterradas em meu cérebro.

-Demorou, hein?-brinquei, em seguida puxando a mão dele até meus lábios, beijando as costas desta, totalmente aliviado. Ele não parecia assustado, nem frustrado.-Sobre aquilo... não se incomode... hehe.

-Baka.-o silêncio novamente voltou a reinar naquele quarto, porém com um ar mais de expectativa. Aquela conversa não poderia morrer ali, muito menos o assunto dar-se por encerrado. Caso contrário, eu ficaria definitivamente louco.-... posso... falar a verdade?

-Baka, você deve falar a verdade!-me mostrei um pouco indignado com a pergunta, rindo nervoso.

Por mais que a conversa fosse interessante – e o meu futuro civil -, aquela posição me incomodava profundamente. Eu era quase um "macho alpha" em quesitos como aquele, e não deixaria Ruki se aproveitar tanto em encaixar seu quadril na minha traseira. De.forma.alguma! Perante seu novo silêncio, dei-lhe um leve empurrão, o forçando a se afastar o suficiente para eu virar e o encarar, traçando a linha de sua cintura e o forçando a se virar de costas para mim, do jeito que eu gostava e apreciava mais do que observar fotos de mulheres nuas.

O encaixei ainda mais perfeitamente ao meu corpo com um puxão suave, em seguida sentindo uma de suas mãos acolherem a minha carinhosamente.

-... O que você disse... era...?

-Esqueça aquilo.

-... Sabe que eu não vou esquecer, Reita.-o escutei suspirar, apertando com mais firmeza a minha mão contra seu corpo.-... tem noção da seriedade do que pe-

-Já disse para esquecer, Ruki.

Não era a minha intenção, mas o senti tremer embaixo de meus braços, se encolhendo perante a minha real seriedade em o fazer esquecer o assunto. Por alguns segundos, eu não sabia mais por qual dos motivos eu estava o assustando: se era sobre o pedido, ou a minha indiferença.

-Não fique assim.-tentei o acalmar, percebendo que o silêncio e a respiração dele pesara. Eu agia por instintos a partir de então.-Aquilo foi espontâneo. Não foi nada tão sério pra você ficar assim.

[Ruki POV's

Ele não entendia, e parecia fielmente não entender o meu lado.

Senti que meu coração atravessaria a garganta e saltaria bem a minha frente, manchando todos os lençóis brancos recentemente comprados por mim. E com toda a minha rebeldia que eu guardava apenas para mim, meus livros e estranhos, afastei as mãos deles de cima de mim, me distanciando e sentando corretamente sobre a cama, de costas para Reita. Eu não percebia, mas minhas mãos apertavam fortemente o lençol abaixo, amassando-o completamente. E provavelmente assustando-o, pois parecia imóvel sobre a cama.

-O que foi?-o escutei pronunciar-se mais baixo agora, ajeitando-se onde estava. Senti-o levantar-se, pois a cama havia ganhado o formato anterior, e logo lá estava ele, a minha frente, me segurando pelos ombros sem força alguma.

-Como você diz que não é... nada sério?!-vociferei.-Bateu com a cabeça, algo assim?-afastei suas mãos de mim, tendo de subir novamente na cama para me afastar mais dele.

-... tenho certeza que eu devia fazer essa pergunta agora...Ai! Porque me atirou o travesseiro??-ele se afastou, pegando o travesseiro no chão antes mesmo de perceber eu jogar uma das cobertas sobre si.-Ruki!! Qual o seu problema?!?-o vi tentar se achar no meio da manta, finalmente me encarando com aquela cara de bobo desentendido.

-Você vai dormir no sofá!

Por mais que parecesse uma cena de novela barata, um pedaço de palha de aço na ponta da antena e o sobrinho erguendo a mesma para tentar pegar sinal, aquilo era real. E sério. Eu estava impiedosamente puto por Reita não perceber as coisas da própria vida.

-Porquê?!

-Porquê?? Porquê??-escolhi tentar me acalmar, erguendo a mão até a face e esfregando-a até o pescoço, na tentativa de aliviar toda a tensão que eu estava sentindo no momento.-Abre os olhos Reita.-minha tonalidade de voz já não era agressiva. Estava apenas cansado.-A vida que você leva... é praticamente de casado.-olhei para o lado, e aquela cama toda vazia me levou ao desgaste imediatamente. Me deitei de bruços, quase ignorando a presença dele.

-...?

-Moramos na mesma casa. Eu cozinho porque você não sabe fazer isso, assim como arrumo a casa, porque você não tem nem a capacidade de arrumar o próprio armário.-respirei, colocando as idéias no lugar.-Você vai as compras e carrega todas as sacolas porque eu sou pequeno o suficiente para desabar, lava o carro, leva o Sabu para dar umas voltas porque eu tenho datas a cumprir para entregar os livros.-abracei o travesseiro, não conseguindo conter um sorriso tímido.-Nos sentamos na mesma mesa todas as manhãs e noites, dormimos na mesma cama todos os dias...

-... então hoje é um tipo de quebra da rotina?

-Akira!-esbravejei chamando-o pelo verdadeiro nome, tão mais furioso do que antes em ver que não estava sendo levado a sério. Fiquei em pé sobre a cama, apontando-lhe o indicador como se o condenasse a algo -Seu idiota! Perceba! Dividimos as contas... ... nós temos a mesma conta bancária! Nossas roupas dividem o mesmo maldito armário!-respirei profundamente.-Só falta termos um filho!!-já mencionei que quando ficava fora de mim, eu exagerava?

Não pude conter o rubor em minha face quando o olhar pesado de Reita pousou sobre mim e todo o meu corpo. Eu percebi que seus olhos correram por todo o meu corpo. Mas será que eu teria até de enfiar em sua cabeça que eu não tinha condições físicas e biológicas para gerar uma criança?! E, logicamente, mental? Seria o cúmulo. E logo me adiantei, virando a cara e tentando com todas as forças voltar a cor normal.

-Cahan... o que seria impossível, claro.-até mesmo estar pisando em nossa cama havia sido ignorado por mim.-Um casal homossexual não podem adotar ainda...-abaixei a cabeça, finalmente me sentando, porém de costas para ele.-Assim como... não podem se casar.-conclui meu raciocínio, apertando o lençol da cama e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Por mais que Reita e eu nos amássemos, esse amor não iria derrubar algum tipo de lei ou o governo. Não que eu estivesse desesperado em oficializar perante a igreja e outras testemunhas de um cartório que Reita e eu estávamos juntos.

O assunto eu mesmo havia me perdido várias as vezes. Provavelmente por eu sempre perceber que a vida a qual levávamos não era de simples namorados. Mas toda a minha felicidade sempre morria quando encarava a forma lógica e oficial em me casar com Reita. E não tinha coisa pior em minha mente do que existir a possibilidade concreta de que eu não podia ficar com Reita.

Mas o jeito espontâneo de Reita em pedir, tão sério e certo de que no minuto seguinte podíamos estar casados, havia feito algum tipo de esperanças reviver em mim. Mas eu sabia das leis. E tudo o que eu conseguira no momento era entrar em choque.

Eu estava tão absorto e preso em meus próprios pensamentos, que mal percebi o momento em que Reita mansamente foi até mim, agindo de uma forma ainda mais chocante ainda. Ele conseguia transbordar minhas sensações de formas totalmente inversas.

-Reita...?

-Você falou tanto que me deixou confuso.-suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus braços até tocarem meus ombros, me empurrando para trás e me fazendo deitar sobre nossa cama, totalmente indefeso. O entrelaçar de dedos parecia espontâneo, enquanto eu percebia os atos lentos de Reita em me puxar mais para o centro da cama pela cintura, fixando cada um de seus joelhos a cada lado de meu corpo, me cortejando.-O que você quis dizer... com tudo isso?-seu sussurro ao pé de meu ouvido me fazia perder os sentidos e o raciocínio. Seus beijos ao longo de meu pescoço até o ombro - que era descoberto ao momento em que ele puxava a minha gola para o lado- fazia minha pele ferver e meu corpo tremer. Ele percebeu que eu não conseguiria responder caso continuasse.-Hein...?

-...-meus olhos estavam nublados por alguma vontade, algum instinto, que eu jamais sentira. Meus membros imóveis e meu baixo ventre latejavam numa dormência inexplicável. Engoli a saliva com certa dificuldade, piscando em seguida para tentar recobrar metade da sanidade em mim.-Eu... quis dizer...-eu esfregaria minha face, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso, se não fossem as mãos de Reita perfeitamente encaixadas em meu pulso.-... que eu...-minha ansiedade em tomar os lábios de Reita haviam redobrados naquele exato momento, sentindo-o respirar sobre mim e tocar a pele de meu pescoço com a boca, voltando a me provocar. Se eu não me adiantasse, talvez não tivesse a possibilidade de responder.-... aceito.

[Reita POV's

Meu corpo havia entrado em êxtase total com a resposta. Estava inebriado e quase fora de mim. Mas eu ainda tinha planos, e teria de executa-los a risca, ou eu poderia dar o pior casamento ao meu pequeno.

Isso não significava que eu não podia levar ele a insanidade. Apenas, e unicamente eu, devia ficar sóbrio –com muita luta- até o final.

Meu sorriso de satisfação com a resposta fora feita sobre a pele do pescoço eriça dele, onde me atrevi a morder e a chupar com força, percebendo que gradativamente seu corpo começava a ficar inquieto. Suas mãos mexiam com mais desespero para serem soltas, e eu, num quase deslize mental, entrei em desespero para tirar dele o que toda noiva –pretendiam- carregavam até o dia do casamento. A perna de Ruki ergueu-se, fazendo sua coxa pressionar com força meu membro dentro da calça, tirando de minha boca um gemido lânguido e rouco. Suspirei tentando me concentrar. Fechei ambos os olhos e me afastei, sorrindo compreensivo, em seguida depositando um beijo sobre a testa dele.

-Daqui um mês... espere um mês.-o vi ficar confuso com a minha súbita mudança de assunto. Não pude deixar de notar o quanto Ruki parecia lindamente desnorteado perante a idéia de transar comigo.

Eu sabia que ele queria. Seu corpo quase gritava que queria.

E eu estava completamente realizado em vê-lo naquele estado. Estado este que eu mesmo tive que passar durante tanto tempo. E ele teria de agüentar apenas um Mês. Nada comparado as datas que eu havia passado desde então.

Abri um sorriso, malicioso, vendo-o corar em seguida por perceber todas as reações de seu corpo.

-...porquê... um mês?-os lábios dele dobraram-se em um pequeno bico de inconformismo, relaxando os músculos e me olhando de uma forma a qual eu jamais presenciei.

-...-voltei a me inclinar sobre seu corpo, não tocando nenhuma área da cintura para baixo. Rocei os lábios, e deixei as palavras saírem por cima dos mesmos, mordiscando-os em seguida.-Vou te levar a um lugar.-recitei tranquilamente, manso e baixo, vendo os olhos de Ruki fecharem-se em seguida, num pedido mudo que eu o tomasse para mim.-No nosso um ano de namoro.

-Ah...

Preferi cortar o assunto, pressionando meus lábios contra os dele e pedindo passagem para dentro daquela boca que eu sabia de cor e salteado. E nunca havia beijado Ruki de uma forma tão pornográfica como agora. Eu estava me segurando... quanto a ele, parecia quase se entregar.

Toquei-o com a ponta de meus dedos até sua cintura –limite esse sempre imposto, e inconscientemente seguido por mim-, massageando sua língua com a minha enquanto sentia sua pele eriçar e esquentar.

Tive de me afastar em seguida, beijando seu pescoço e ombros. Analisei seus lábios inchados e suas bochechas róseas como uma obra de arte.

-... não querendo estragar ...

-... eu vou esperar.-parei o meu corta-clima costumeiro -Eu tinha essa mania, as vezes- e o encarei fixamente, vendo que eu não teria problemas em tentar segurar meus planos até o final.- ... e você, arrume a cama.-ele me empurrou de cima de seu corpo, me fazendo rolar para o lado e o encarar confuso, piscando algumas vezes.

-Mas... como?

-Arrume a cama.-ordenou novamente, agora mais sério e com uma das mãos na cintura.-O travesseiro, a coberta... esse lençol retorcido.-ele apontava os erros da cama, ficando de perfil e os olhos de indiferença. Era divertido.

-Toda essa superioridade é só porque vai se casar comigo, Ru-chibi?

Naquela noite eu não fui tão feliz quanto esperava. Até quase três da madrugada eu tive de agüentar Ruki me bater no ombro e me cutucar impacientemente até começar a ficar cansado. E só quando o escutei calado que finalmente me virei para o encarar: encolhido e a cabeça leve sobre o travesseiro.

Nos cobri e não resisti em o puxar para mais perto.

Depositando um beijo sobre sua testa, constei o quanto Ruki conseguia fazer a diferença sobre toda aquela vida, que a anos eu não conseguia chamar de vida.

Eu agradeci profundamente tê-lo comigo. Pois, sem Ruki, tenho certeza que, além de pirar, não conseguiria ter um futuro pela frente.

[Ruki POV's

Minhas mãos rondaram toda a extensão da cama a procura de Reita. Não que fosse algum tipo de frescura minha, mas acordar e ver a cama vazia me dava náuseas.

Primeiramente entre abri os olhos, reclamando internamente a presença da pouca luz no quarto. Minha péssima visão apenas piorava ainda mais que eu conseguisse localizá-lo. Me virei na cama, finalmente trombando com o que eu poderia chamar de muralha corporal. Reita sequer havia se mexido durante toda a noite. E ainda pior, estava atrasado para ir a trabalho.

-...-o chacoalhei inicialmente, na tentativa sem sucesso de acordá-lo.

-... só mais... dez minutos...-seu resmungo me subira a cabeça. Já não bastasse todo aquele estresse a qual havia me feito passar na noite anterior, ainda teria de dar uma de babá.

-Dez minutos uma ova.-em tom de reprovação, puxei seu travesseiro rapidamente, escutando sua cabeça colidir com o colchão. Em seguida tratei de puxar a coberta, erguer um de minhas pernas e o chutar para fora da cama. Simples, fácil e totalmente dolorido.

-...!! Ruki! Qual o seu problema... de novo!?!?

O ignorei, me levantando da cama e indo até o banheiro do quarto, iniciando meu terceiro plano maquiavélico da manhã. Digo... em plena oito da manhã, o que pirava ainda mais o humor de Reita.

Ah, eu adorava.

-...Ruki...?-seu chamado fora praticamente inaudível. Minhas mãos já se enchiam de água e meu sorriso parecia incrivelmente mais medonho.-... o que você...? ... Não... não ouse!

-Rei-chan-me aproximei, ambas as mãos juntas com uma pequena porção de água fria recentemente circulando nos canos do prédio.-Está atrasado, sabia?-minha voz não parecia ameaçadora. Pelo contrário: estava meiga e atenciosa.

-... não vem!-ele recuou. Abraçou um dos travesseiros e tomou uma distância que, aos meus olhos, não atrapalharia em eu o molhar.

Meu lado sádico parecia incrivelmente mais desperto depois do que havia passado ontem. Alguma idéia, cálculo, suposições, dês do momento em que Reita fizera o pedido, e todas aquelas sensações de vontades, que agora eu teria um prazo para poder sanar cada uma. Um prazo... um mês.

Ele se encolheu completamente em um dos ângulos do quarto, tentando achar qualquer tipo de brecha para sair –o que não conseguiu, e minha idéia ia além da que ele achava-. Parei em sua frente, olhando-o de cima a baixo com a cara mais inocente que eu conseguia desenvolver em meu rosto.

Eu era bom nisso.

Lentamente, deixei que aquela pequena porção de água despejasse sobre minha blusa branca, deixando-a transparente na área do tórax até a cintura, transcorrendo um sorriso inocente – e ao mesmo tempo maldoso- por meus lábios.

Eu pude sentir a tensão de Reita por todo seu corpo como o meu próprio. Eu estava inconscientemente pronto a provocá-lo até suas últimas forças, como um divertimento interno próprio.

-Ahn... que droga... derramei em mim.-sonorizei minha voz o mais doce possível, notando os lábios de Reita entre abertos e espantados com a minha ação. Era lógico que ele não esperava aquilo, daquele jeito, naquela hora. Ele estava bem despreparado, e eu conseguia ver a sua baixa resistência a mim.-Tão cedo assim, Rei-chan?

-...oras...!!-o vi se levantar. Meus olhos pesaram sobre todo seu corpo da mesma forma que os dele normalmente pesavam sobre o meu. Me afastei o suficiente para começar a provoca-lo novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e o encarando fixamente.-Se você continuar com isso, não vou agüentar um mês.-ele tentou parecer sério, o que eu achei uma graça. Apontei o banheiro logo em seguida a medida que caminhava até o armário do quarto e comecei a escolher alguma roupa quente para mim. O dia havia amanhecido um pouco frio, por mais que fosse a entrada no verão.

Assim que me troquei, escolhi a roupa para Reita trabalhar. Nada muito chamativo, mas que parecesse confortável e social. Eu sabia que ele rejeitava os ternos e adorava as pesadas, cheias de enfeite. Eu não o deixava usar tais para um dia de serviço. Ainda mais que ele era o chefe.

Seria engraçado ver o chefe mais estiloso que seu filho adolescente.

Deixei o conjunto de roupa em cima da cama e rumei a cozinha preparar o café da manhã enquanto Reita se ocupava no banheiro. Ele demoraria hoje, como ontem.

Meu futuro marido era um pervertido.

... nos merecíamos.

[Reita POV's

Eu estava quase tão emputecido quanto antes. Ruki havia prometido que esperaria, e logo pela manhã já me provocava, forçando minha mente em o imaginar novamente sobre a cama, de costas para mim e ambas as mãos amarradas na madeira.

Claro, completamente nu.

Mas aquele adicional pela manhã me fizera ter um novo fetiche: encher o corpo de Ruki com algum tipo de substância viscosa, que eu pudesse toca-lo e sentir que todo o meu corpo deslizava-se totalmente em sentido ao dele.

Aquele pequeno pervertido estava querendo me tirar da linha.

Em suspiros, vesti a roupa a qual ele havia escolhido sobre a cama e encarei o caminho até a cozinha. Deuses, eu teria de me segurar até o fim. Caminhei até a sala, apanhando o telefone e discando aquela linha tão bem conhecida por meus dedos. Por mais que Uruha me tirasse do sério –muitas vezes-, ele era o único que tinha idéias extraordinárias.

-Alô?-sentei-me no sofá folgadamente, esticando o braço livre sobre a cabeça e estranhando a voz por trás do telefone.-...Aoi?-indaguei surpreso. E senti uma segunda vontade de acertar o telefone em minha testa. Até Uruha devia transar todos os dias!-Ah,,, nada não... não, é sério. Mais tarde eu ligo pra ele.-eu estava desconsertado até o último fio de cabelo. Só de imaginar...-Certo? Okay. Ja ne.

Desliguei, e tudo o que se passava em minha mente era como era o relacionamento daqueles dois. Logicamente Uruha ficava em baixo, se eu bem conhecia aquela Mona Barbie. E ainda por cima devia ser extremamente escandaloso enquanto Aoi lhe alisava aquelas coxas grossas e... Meu Deus, eu estava prestes a comer a almofada de minha casa.

Tratei de jogar o objeto fofo entre minhas pernas –tentando inutilmente me acalmar- e me pus de pé, andando –se é que me era possível tamanho o desconforto- até a cozinha lentamente.

Me deparei com Ruki sentado em uma das cadeiras, servindo o café para duas xícaras. Eu não era tão fã daquele líquido que me lembrava as tardes de brincadeira na lama, mas iria precisar daquilo para ficar acordado até tarde.

Além do mais, eu compraria as alianças hoje. Apenas Ruki não poderia saber, e nem achar.

Conversamos animadamente, quase esquecendo dos acontecidos. Ruki não havia percebido as minhas frustrações, e eu estava ainda mais avoado, me prendendo em imaginar que tipo de aliança ele gostaria.

Eu poderia economizar bastante apenas fazendo algo com a ajuda da Deal Design. Mas isso seria desinteressante. Eu também queria algum tipo de surpresa, sofrer e me descabelar tentando achar alguma que me fosse perfeita. Afinal, não era assim que todos os casais passavam pela primeira frustração do casamento?

Eu também queria experimentar o gostinho de ficar maluco – mais-.

Me levantei deixando toda a sujeira que eu fazia pela manhã na pia, andando calmamente até meu pequeno e o abracei pela cintura enquanto, com certa determinação, ele lavava a louça.

-Vou indo Ruki.-o avisei, encostando meus lábios na curva do pescoço dele, fazendo-o pender a cabeça levemente para o lado, me dando mais espaço.

-Certo... eu vou terminar o livro hoje.-ele parecia preso em assuntos aleatórios enquanto eu o provocava um pouco.-... Se cuida, certo?-fiz um som que se parecia a um conformismo, aspirando o perfume que a pele de Ruki exalava. Era praticamente atordoante.

-Certo.-finalmente o soltei, pegando as pastas dos novos modelos de colar a qual havia trabalhado exaustivamente durante semanas e apanhando as chaves da moto que eu prezava como a minha vida. Ruki sabia o quanto eu amava aquela adoração masculina.

A verdade era que, eu não conseguiria trabalhar perfeitamente com tanta coisa na cabeça. Fiquei algumas horas na Companhia, o suficiente para apresentar as novas idéias aos funcionários e olhar o enorme relógio na parede me constando o cair da tarde. Para mim, já estava de bom tamanho aquela presença na Deal Design.

Peguei meu casaco sobre a mesa em meu escritório, apanhei novamente as chaves e guardei mais algumas folhas dentro da gaveta lacrada. Quando erguia cabeça, um de meus companheiros da firma estava me encarando curioso, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Ué, Suzuki, saindo cedo hoje?-ele indagou divertido, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando o relógio no pulso.

-Tenho coisas a terminar.-o respondi sorrindo largo, quase como um bobo. Repeti o gesto dele, constando as horas em meu relógio de pulso e soltando um longo suspiro de alívio. A loja apenas fecharia em duas horas, para mais.-Takashi, você e o Amano podem dar conta do resto?

-Oh! Que tipo de dúvida é essa?-aquele sorriso daquele maldito sempre parecia superior, e dava ares de que eu podia confiar plenamente em sua competência profissional.-Vai na paz, irmão!

-... que porra de gíria foi essa?-soltei uma risada contida após alguns segundos. Finalmente pronto, comecei a me retirar do escritório, passando por Takashi e colocando, descaradamente, um par de folhas na mesa de Amano.

-... que isso? O contrato do Tratado de Kyoto?

-O trabalho de vocês.-rebati, arrumando corretamente as folhas depois do impacto a qual eu havia proporcionado ao derruba-las na mesa.-Saga, você se adianta lendo e passando resumidamente o que entendeu num novo arquivo, quanto ao—

-Porque eu tenho que fazer tudo isso??

-Você não disse que dava conta?-meu sorriso conseguia ser mais vitorioso, dando algumas ordens para aqueles dois.-Vai me ajudar a colocar isso no mercado depois. Preciso de alguém que entenda, e não de um _wallpaper _na empresa.

-... 'cê não vai embora não, ô mala?-novamente ri, agora mais conservador, fazendo um gesto positivo de que agora todas as folhas estavam perfeitamente arrumadas.

-Como eu dizia... quanto ao Tora, diga para ele tentar explicar o modelo aos funcionários da Ala norte. Quero um projétil disso amanhã a noite.

-Sabia que isso é abuso de poder??

-Nos vemos amanhã a noite.-acenei, me adiantando em correr até a loja de jóias a qual Uruha havia me recomendado na hora do almoço.

-Que isso?-Tora.

-... se vira ae. É tudo seu!-Saga.

-...

Eu não tinha tempo para implicar com aqueles dois. Apenas que fizessem de alguma forma o que eu havia pedido, e que amanhã a noite o projétil estivesse em cima de minha mesa.

Apanhei minha moto no estacionamento e dirigi com certa pressa até a loja que, xingando cada madeixa loira de Uruha, ficava nos confins do universo. Era impressão ou Uruha estava se divertindo com a minha situação? Isso ele iria me responder depois que tudo passasse.

E, ah, ele iria ver as situações que eu ia enfiar nele.

Entre suspiros, ergui o olhar para a enorme construção a minha frente. O prédio era gigante, com uma entrada chamativa e o nome do local em contornos fortes de prata no dourado. Interessante até. Sem demorar mais, pois eu estava afundado demais em pensamentos dispensáveis, adentrei no local, sendo logo "atacado" por uma vendedora compulsiva.

-Senhor, eu poderia ajuda-lo?

-Ahn...-olhei em volta, logicamente perdido. Aquele corredor branco, infestado por bancadas transparentes e brilhantes –não que eu não estivesse acostumado-, tudo parecia cegar meus olhos quando o alguma jóia resolvia brilhar sobre meus olhos.-... alianças.-falei naturalmente, fazendo minha costumeira pose de indiferente.

-Por aqui, por favor.

Segui a mulher, olhando atentamente as prateleiras de diversidades no recinto. Era bem arrumado e cheio de propagandas. Principalmente um certo baner ao lado de uma linha de produtos de ouro branco fino. Lá estava Uruha, em suas habituais poses provocantes, colares e anéis da linha, e algo que eu poderia não chamar de roupa tamanha a ausência de tecidos nas pernas e colo.

Isso respondia o fato daquela Mona conhecer o lugar.

Pousei ambas as mãos sobre a bancada de vidro e esperei a mulher acabar de colocar cada caixinha de veludo sobre a mesa. Primeiramente escolheria o modelo, em seguida o tamanho. Não parecia nada difícil.

Gradativamente ela foi abrindo uma por uma e, eu como crítico, analisei cada uma atentamente. Nada parecia fora do comum, ou chamativo o suficiente para ser especial para Ruki. Soltei um longo suspiro, apontando a última caixinha na estante, curioso da mesma não ter sido posta sobre o balcão.

-Aquele modelo saiu esses dias.-ela riu sem graça, apanhando a caixinha em veludo preto e a abriu lentamente, como toda boa vendedora que queria dar uma expectativa aos clientes.-É absurdamente caras e—

-Vou levar essas.-não esperei terminar a frase, e eu mesmo não havia escutado as informações. Não me era interessante. A única coisa que eu queria era aquele par de alianças.

Provavelmente a pobre mulher não havia conhecido um louco como eu. Pois eu ainda comprei alguns acessórios curiosos da loja, visando que ficariam interessantes em meu pequeno escritor.

Mandei o número do telefone celular, para que me informasse assim que estivessem prontas. E com prazo, queria antes de um mês.

xxxxxx

Olhei ao redor, plenamente satisfeito com o local vazio e confirmadamente ficaria assim até o dia seguinte. Por mais que em certas horas –quase a maioria do tempo- Uruha me perturbasse, ele também sabia ser útil e compreensível. Não só ele, como todo o resto da turma. Naquele dia, eu havia pedido a ajuda de cada um, pois eu mesmo não saberia fazer tudo sozinho, e ainda mais mexer com o tipo de poder da Igreja local.

Mas nada que alguns amigos de grande influência não conseguissem fazer. Confesso que até dedo meu tinha na história. E eu me orgulhava plenamente com isso, apenas em abaixar o olhar e avistar Ruki a minha frente, segurando a barra de minha jaqueta como uma criança perdida da mãe.

Claro, eu havia o vedado de casa até a Igreja.

Provavelmente os sons não lhe fossem tão reconhecíveis, a noção de dimensões e a gravidade da loucura sequer poderiam chegar a mente de Ruki, creio eu.

O puxei pela cintura com carinho, depositando um beijo sobre sua bochecha levemente rubra. Ele estava adorável com cada pertence que eu havia lhe dado a um mês atrás, os lábios umedecidos pela língua que teimava em passear por cima dos mesmos, me tentando. Respirei profundamente, inclinando a cabeça até para perto da curva do pescoço dele, dando alguns beijos lentos e estalados.

-Hoje floresceu a última árvore de Sakura.-sussurrei próximo ao ouvido dele, sentindo-o arrepiar.

-...

O corpo de Ruki reagia além de minhas expectativas. Ele ficava tenso, depois relaxava. Sua respiração pesava, e logo então se tornava quase nula. Seu lábio inferior era intercaladamente mordido aos suspiros quentes que saíam de sua boca.

O local era grande, a o espaço que tínhamos no altar era inexplicavelmente perfeito. Todas aquelas imagens, a superioridade religiosa... eu estava prestes a esfregar na cara de cada Santo o quanto eu e Ruki podíamos e iríamos ficar juntos eternamente. E com esse pensamento, meus lábios dobraram-se em um sorriso bobo, não percebido por Ruki, a qual ainda tentava se localizar.

Com cuidado, o puxei até em cima do altar. Existia a presença de um conjunto de mesa formando um tipo de quadrado, e sobre elas uma toalha branca. Sem pressa, o encostei em uma das mesas, logo então o fazendo sentar. Não me demorei em inclinar o corpo novamente, marcando a pele alva com chupadas até o fim da gola da blusa preta que usava.

Ruki timidamente ergueu um dos braços em direção à minha nuca, massageando a mesma enquanto sua respiração voltava a pesar. Eu sentia o peito dele subir e descer tremido.

Com uma das mãos toquei-lhe a coxa, deslizando-a para a parte interna da mesma e sentindo o quanto o corpo de Ruki era adorável. O escutei gemer baixo com o simples toque, ficando satisfeito no processo. Ele provavelmente não havia percebido a tonalidade pervertida a qual sua voz estava tomando.

Mas eu queria esposa-lo, agora.

Me afastei o suficiente para poder o encarar completamente. Me perdi no momento em que notei as bochechas de Ruki mais róseas e que seus lábios ficavam entre abertos o tempo todo. Puxei do bolso da jaqueta a caixinha de veludo, para então finalmente tirar a venda de seus olhos. E ele parecia surpreso, envergonhado e emocionado com cada parte que completava aquele dia.

-Reita... aqui é...

-A igreja.-completei, vendo que seus olhos se prendiam em cada canto do local, constando e averiguando se era mesmo verdade.

-... a-ahn...-ele estava um pouco desnorteado, o que o fazia ainda mais adorável.

Deixei que se acostumasse, tateando a mesa a qual estava sentado e analisando todo o lugar a medida que eu abria, sem que ele incrivelmente percebesse, a caixinha em minhas mãos. Olhei para o par de alianças douradas com pedras de Rubis e Diamantes, e tudo o que eu conseguia era me sentir totalmente satisfeito com cada passo que eu vinha tramando a um mês atrás até então.

-... é... nossa... eu nunca pensei que...-as frases dele não faziam sentido, me fazendo rir baixinho.

-Tudo pensando em você, Takanori.-roubei sua atenção, pegando-o pelo queixo e dando algumas mordidas no lábio inferior.

-... você é louco mesmo...-o escutei sussurrar as palavras, espalmando uma das mãos em meu tórax.

-Uhun.-tirei a aliança correta da caixa, apanhando a mesma mão que estava sobre mim e o encarando fixamente, notando sua surpresa repentina.-Na frente de todos os divinos, Takanori Matsumoto... você...-eu mesmo estava um pouco encabulado, tinha que confessar.

-Sabe que sim.-ele parecia, de repente, mais confiante com todas as idéias.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, deslizando lentamente a jóia pelo anelar da mão esquerda dele como um ritual. O observei pegar a outra aliança, executando o mesmo gesto que eu havia feito, porém, com um toque de carinho a mais, como ele sempre fazia. Puxou minha mão esquerda e depositou um beijo sobre o anel, sorrindo largamente em seguida.

Eu não conseguiria explicar felicidade maior.

Com calma, me debrucei sobre seu corpo, o forçando a se equilibrar com as mãos apoiadas mais atrás, o que ele logo não mais agüentou e eu pude me aproveitar da posição.

Com a mão da aliança, puxei um pouco a blusa dele para cima, introduzindo a mesma para dentro e tocando-o com a ponta de meus dedos com cautela e carinho, tentando não assusta-lo. Ele era como porcelana para mim: frágil e valioso. Eu sentia sempre que a qualquer momento Ruki poderia quebrar. Uma loucura minha, talvez. Mas essa era a maneira especial de tentar expressar o quanto eu o amava.

E como eu o amava.

Beijei seus ombros até achar que, de marcas, já estava bom. Me afastei pouco apenas para derrubar a jaqueta no chão ao lado de nós e puxar a regata para cima, voltando a colar meu corpo ao de Ruki, que parecia ainda mais deslumbrado com o momento. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e os olhos se apertavam um pouco mais. Era aquela mesma expressão que eu havia visto a um mês atrás, e que me tentara de uma forma eloqüente.

Preso naquele olhar, comecei a erguer a blusa de Ruki, não percebendo resistências. Ele estava relaxado e seu quadril havia feito um movimento tímido de encontro ao meu, me fazendo ofegar instantaneamente.

Enterrei minha face na curva do pescoço dele, tornando a beijar, traçando um caminho invisível até os lábios daquele pequeno pervertido que se adiantava em desafivelar meu cinto e a descer o zíper da calça. Eu não sabia que tipo de pensamentos se passavam na mente dele quanto toda a situação, mas o fato de transar comigo parecia não o assustar mais como antigamente eu percebia. Eu teria de ser cuidadoso.

O ajeitei sobre a mesa, o puxando com firmeza pela cintura e vendo meus dedos marcados sobre a pele branca da barriga como um tipo de obra de arte. Me peguei adorando a área, descendo em beijos e mordidas até ver marcas mais avermelhadas. Ruki deixava a cabeça pesar na mesa e mordia um dos dedos, segurando os gemidos. Ele mal sabia todos os demais que eu iria lhe proporcionar.

O beijei até o cós da calça, reparando em meu próximo empecilho. Desafivelei seu cinto e desci o zíper, e não pude deixar de reparar que eu não era o único mergulhado no desejo e luxúria.

-Ah... Reita...-apertei os olhos ao escutar aquele chamado tão pornográfico. Ruki exalava sexo, e eu estava quase desesperado a medida que descia as calças dele e notava cada traço e delineação do corpo. Precisei engolir a saliva com dificuldades. Se eu não virasse santo depois de ter agüentado todo aquele tempo sem atacar Ruki, viria difamar a Igreja mais vezes.

-... como eu não transei com você até agora?-sussurrei ainda mais pervertido, apertando as porções de pele na coxa até a virilha, sentindo-o se contorcer em cima da mesa, ofegante.

-... eu não deixava... acho...-ele parecia cada vez mais fora de si conforme eu o tocava. Suas pernas tencionaram quando a ponta de meus dedos tocaram seu membro rígido, pulsando.

-... eu devia te torturar também, então?-sorri malicioso, passando a massagear seu membro com um pouco de força, vendo-o se remexer ainda mais e tentando fazer um pedido mudo, porém impossível, pois seus lábios não conseguiam se dobrar em frases coerentes.

Cheguei a escutar palavras cortadas e pedidos, mas o único som que eu conseguia escutar eram os gemidos baixos e lânguidos de Ruki, me excitando cada vez mais. E por mais que eu achasse divertido fazer o que havia dito, eu mesmo estava ainda mais insano depois de ver o quanto Ruki era incrivelmente lindo.

E perdi a cabeça quando suas pernas dobraram-se e se afastaram timidamente, me convidando a possuí-lo como o Diabo fazia.

Mordi o lábio inferior engolindo um gemido sofrido perante as pontadas que recebia no baixo ventre. Levei dois dígitos até a boca e os umedeci, me aproximando e segurando com a outra mão suas pernas, enquanto a outra eu direcionava até a entrada de Ruki, ansiando em escuta-lo gemer mais alto.

E ele não me decepcionava.

Introduzi o primeiro dedo à sua entrada, sentindo-o tencionar os músculos. Lentamente comecei a empurrar mais profundamente meu dedo em seu interior, escutando-o gemer. Ambas as mãos de Ruki lhe arranhava o corpo, marcando principalmente o pescoço. Eu não sabia mais por onde minha atenção conseguiria se prender mais.

-A-Ah!-sem avisos, introduzi um segundo dedo, úmido, a sua entrada, fazendo-o se surpreender com o tipo de invasão. Ruki parecia afogado no desejo mais do que eu, e isso me tirava a concentração e a sanidade. Na verdade, eu estava completamente insano.

Abandonei o processo, deixando que minhas calças fossem largadas em um canto próximo. Minha vontade era de unicamente ter Ruki para mim, e ele parecia disposto em me receber dentro de seu corpo. Essa idéia fazia um arrepio me correr a espinha, arrepiando cada porção de pele no caminho.

Percebi que Ruki sentou-se na beirada da mesa, descendo e colando nossos corpos, fazendo com que a fricção de nossos membros fosse ainda mais estimulante e excitante. Ele me tocou com volúpia e vontade, atacando meus lábios e arranhando meu corpo até a coxa, onde ele encontrou meu membro e, sem hesitar, começou a me masturbar enquanto me beijava.

Aquilo era totalmente fora do comum. Eu estava entrando em loucura instantânea. E se Ruki continuasse, eu poderia esquecer todos os cuidados que teria de tomar naquele momento.

Levei minhas mãos por sua cintura e lateral do corpo, por finalmente o tocar na curva do pescoço, apertando pontos de pressão. Nossas línguas pareciam estar em uma dança completamente obscena e necessária, esquecendo até mesmo de respirar. Fator esse que me lembrei quando ele se afastou sem avisos, agachando-se entre minhas pernas e tomando meu membro entre as mãos.

-... eu quero experimentar você...-o escutei sussurrar, engolfando meu membro logo em seguida e me fazendo urrar ao sentir o contato quente de sua língua.

A sensação era maravilhosa e completamente coberta por luxúria em seu ato mais sutil. Os movimentos inicialmente tímidos me torturavam completamente, me fazendo sentir arrepios por todo corpo. Ruki me levaria ao orgasmo se continuasse, e eu estava quase deixando-o que o fizesse. Mas ele era incrivelmente sádico, parando lentamente o que fazia, dando lambidinhas na glande, alternando com chupadas enlouquecedoras.

E eu estava fora de mim. O agarrei pelos ombros, o fazendo se erguer ao meu nível e tomei seus lábios com igual intensidade, sendo correspondido ao nível e ainda melhor, logo em seguida o empurrando contra a mesa. O toquei até a cintura, virando-o de costas para mim da mesma forma que eu imaginava em casa. Afastei suas pernas com as minhas, me debruçando sobre seu corpo, dando mordidas na ponta da orelha e o escutando gemer meu nome baixo. Apertei cada porção de pele dada a mim, me posicionando corretamente atrás dele, deixando a cabeça do membro roçando em sua entrada ainda apertada. Ruki era virgem, e eu teria de saber lidar com isso.

-Reita... Reita... por favor...-eu estava entorpecido de vontades e desejos, assim como todo aquele suplício de Ruki.

-Se eu te machucar...

-Reita... _rape me_.

Meu baixo ventre latejava e pulsava, recebendo descargas ainda mais pesadas sobre todo o corpo perante aquela frase. Eu iria o violar, o invadir, tirar dele seus melhores gemidos.

Me forcei contra o corpo de Ruki, sentindo a resistência natural. Seu pequeno corpo estremeceu abaixo do meu, prendendo a respiração e segurando um possível grito de dor. Levei minha mão livre até seu membro, o masturbando lentamente a medida que passava a penetra-lo. A dor presente o fez tremer, me trazendo certa preocupação.

E acredito eu, que Ruki me conhecia melhor ainda. Sabia que eu iria parar, perguntar algo.

-A-AH!!-No segundo seguinte, o corpo dele se jogou contra o meu, rompendo o espaço que ainda existia, penetrando-o completamente a ponto de fazer suas pernas perderem a força por algum momento. O segurei pela cintura, esperando que seus gritos cessassem e que se acostumasse com a invasão.

Beijei suas costas e acariciei a área da cintura, podendo perceber pelo ângulo que suas mão estavam fechadas com força, suportando meu corpo dentro do seu. Não arrisquei começar a movimentar. Levei novamente a mão até seu membro, voltando a masturba-lo agora com mais intensidade.

-Ruki...

-Ah... ah...-ele não respondia ainda, mas eu conseguia ver um sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Os olhos nublados e preenchidos por desejo, timidamente voltando a movimentar o quadril contra o meu.-Me torna seu... me fode mais... agora... mais forte...

E então eu o corrompi... em cima do altar, na frente de todos os santos e divindades. Ele era meu, acima dos céus. Acima das leis. Não havia ninguém em todo o mundo que me faria mudar de idéia quanto a querer tê-lo para sempre.

Iniciei movimentos mais calmos, colando nossas coxas sempre ao final do processo. Minhas mãos tocavam sua pele com cuidados extremos ainda, como uma mania antiga. Meu corpo tremia a cada nova descarga e eu tirava dos lábios de Ruki os mais insanos gemidos e gritos de prazer.

Ele se contorcia e me pressionava, me forçando a toca-lo até ao fundo de seu corpo, como eu queria a muito tempo. Ruki era deliciosamente obsceno, um insano perfeito no sexo.

Gradativamente aumentei a velocidade e a força, vendo que ele se agarrara a borda da mesa para se sustentar. Nossos corpos se moviam em perfeita harmonia, assim como os gemidos lânguidos pareciam compassados. Ele gritava meu nome, me chamando, me tentando. E eu não conseguia conter os sussurros próximos ao seu ouvido, dizendo palavreadas chulos e pesados, o que parecia o excitar ainda mais.

Ruki pendeu a cabeça para trás, me dando espaço para que eu me aproveitasse da porção de pele ali presente, cravando os dentes quando pressenti chegar próximo ao clímax, movimento sincronizado ao me enterrar fundo no corpo dele.

-Ah-AKIRA!-ele se jogou para a frente, berrando meu nome que ecoou por toda a igreja, jorrando seu sêmen por entre meus dedos. Executei o mesmo movimento mais algumas vezes, escutando-o ofegar e gemer a cada novo momento em que eu tocava sua próstata.

E numa estocada seca, atingi meu clímax dentro de Ruki, o preenchendo com cada mínima gota que havia dentro de meu corpo, fazendo-o perder as forças no segundo seguinte. Me apoiei na mesa sem nem mesmo me dar ao trabalho de me retirar de dentro dele, sorrindo ofegante e o puxando para mais perto, depositando beijos ao longo das costas até o ombro.

-Ru...ki...-o chamei, recebendo um olhar atencioso em seguida. Acariciei as laterais de seu corpo, vendo que as costas dele faziam um movimento ondular com os toques.

-... faça de novo...

-... Hn?-indaguei, finalmente me retirando de dentro do corpo dele e escutando um som de reprovação, o virando de frente para mim.

-... me toque de novo... faça de novo.-ele não parecia encabulado ainda com o que falava. Ele ainda estava completamente entorpecido por todas as descargas elétricas do orgasmo.

-Você diz... assim?-o toquei até a coxa, em seguida levando minha mão atrás dele, onde direcionei meu dedo médio até sua entrada, notificando a dilatação ainda existente e minha substância lhe escorrendo pelas pernas.

-Ah...-ele enterrou a face na curva de meu pescoço, me beijando lentamente até os lábios, me envolvendo em um abraço por cima de meus ombros.-... eu te amo, Akira...

O enlacei mordiscando levemente seus lábios, sorrindo largamente como um bobo. Pousei minha testa à dele, me perdendo em lembranças completamente agradáveis em apenas observar as íris de seus olhos, em apenas tê-lo comigo e poder desfrutar cada bom momento de minha vida ao lado dele.

-Também te amo... Takanori.

Naquela noite eu o tomei para mim até nossos corpos se sentirem completamente desgastados. Até cada pedaço de nós não agüentar-se em pé. Tínhamos a noite toda, o tempo todo.

Tínhamos eternamente o tempo todo... um para o outro.

[Ruki POV's

Pela primeira vez eu não havia feito a mesma rotina de rolar na cama a procura de Reita. Eu ainda conseguia sentir o cansaço tomar todo o meu corpo, e meus olhos ainda pesavam conforme eu lutava para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa no quarto pouco iluminado.

Mas eu, mesmo no escuro, iria reconhecer aquele corpo deitado a minha frente, acolhendo uma de minhas mãos. Esta que eu notei o brilho ofuscante de todos os nossos sentimentos durante todo esse tempo. Durante o tempo com Reita. Eu não tinha como julgar que tivesse vivido, até finalmente encontra-lo.

E reencontra-lo agora não havia palavras suficientes para explicar nem para por em um livro. A vida que eu levava com Reita era real demais para parar em livros e em mais uma história elaborada minha.

O nosso destino não era escrito por linhas tortas. Ele muito menos estava elaborado. Ele era feito, todo dia, por nós e apenas nós. Colocando em prática, sendo reais. Nos amando.

-... só você é eterno, Reita...-sussurrei pensando que ele dormia, tentando dar alguma ênfase aos meus cálculos confusos. Que, não importava que tipo de teoria fosse feita. Todas acabavam em eu simplesmente ama-lo.

-... filosofando de novo, baixinho?-o encarei, ficando rubro em ter sido pego.-Vem cá...-ele me puxou para mais perto, me aninhando ao seu corpo nu o meu levemente arrepiado.

-... estava... é... ahn, algo assim.-estava sem jeito, sorrindo com a face cada vez mais rubra.

-Sou eterno é?-ele riu, me forçando a bate-lo momentaneamente.

-Baka! Eu devia te empurrar dessa cama e—

Ele me calou, colando nossos lábios e trazendo a mim aquele conforto de sempre. Aquele toque suave e provocante que me fazia querer me entregar a ele.

Fiquei ofegante por algum tempo, tentando compassar quase miseravelmente a respiração, enquanto o via se sentar na cama e tentar arrumar o cabelo, falhando como eu. Deixou a franja caída na face, virando-se para mim, me permitindo ver apenas um de seus olhos e o leve rubor que aquele pano escondia todos os dias.

-Você sim... é eterno pra mim, baka.-ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder a vermelhidão que começava a se formar em suas bochechas. Eu fiquei admirado. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo assim...-... você é meu marido agora. Não pense que vai poder escapar tão cedo.-pareceu sério por alguns momentos, me fazendo sorrir.

-Escapar?-me debrucei em sua direção, aspirando seu perfume e depositando um beijo no ombro.-... nem em livros eu desejaria escapar de você. Aishiteiru... pra sempre.

-...-o sussurro lhe atingira os ouvidos como um canto, doce, o fazendo derrubar aquele ar sério que fazia sempre que queria falar algo de gravidade maior. Ele sabia, e eu sabia, que nós seríamos um para o outro até os tempos em que não nos forem permitidos.-Aishiterumo, Ru-chan.

[Reita and Ruki POV's

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, do que ao lado dele.

Pra sempre.

_The End._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

[N/A: Porque Koto?

Notem a forma como Reita toca Ruki.


End file.
